Present day technologies such as virtual reality provide users with a feeling of immersion in a virtual environment. A user may use a virtual reality device to experience such virtual environment. Further, the user may interact in the virtual environment by controlling a virtual entity (or avatar) representing the user in the virtual environment.
Nowadays, a group of users may interact with each other using voice chat within a virtual environment. Therefore, the virtual environment includes avatars of each user of the group of users. For implementation of voice chat, each user receives a mixed stream of voices including voices of all other users in the virtual environment. However, present day provisions for voice chat in the virtual environment have certain limitations. The existing techniques for voice chat, mix (or combine) voices from each user (present in the virtual environment) at the same volume level to create mixed stream of voices for the other users. Therefore, the users are unable to comprehend spatial distance relation (volume with respect to distance) of avatars based on the created (or provided) mixed stream of voices to the users. Further, if the virtual environment includes multiple locations and each location includes at least one avatar, the comprehension of the spatial distance relation as well as the speech of the avatars with respect to the multiple locations becomes difficult.
Therefore, in light of the foregoing discussion, there exists a need to overcome the aforementioned drawbacks associated with techniques for voice chat in a virtual environment.